


Secret Pleasures

by ArtisticTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Gags, Light Bondage, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Tit Torture, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticTrash/pseuds/ArtisticTrash
Summary: Basically, a very smutty one-shot that needed to be out of my head.Read the tags. Warning I guess. You have been warned.





	Secret Pleasures

“What do you want,” a voice squeaks out. The owner of the voice is a petite girl. She’s standing in the middle of a large bedroom in a school girl outfit too small for her. The shirt is tight and squeezes her chest. It makes her look bigger than what she actually is around the bust. The skirt, which should only be to her knees, makes it above mid-thigh and only a few inches above her white thigh length leggings. Any chance of a wind current and her black underwear would be showing. Her long blonde hair is held in two ponytails on either side of her head with bows. Altogether matching a blue and white color scheme.

 

“I’m not sure yet,” someone else replies. This voice belongs to the other person in the room. The other person is a much taller and beautiful woman. Contrasting to the other’s cute and innocent look, she’s wearing a skin-tight strapless black dress. This woman’s chest is predominately larger and her body shows all the mature curves that the other doesn’t have. Even the older woman’s short black hair gives off the air of superiority, trumping the girl in almost every way but innocence.

 

The woman stands and stares at the girl in front of her before speaking again. She’s thinking. Of what, the girl is not sure of but no doubt it’s horrible. 

 

“I really don’t know what to do with you yet but here’s a start: rub yourself,” she commands. The girl is caught off guard and looks at the woman with a confused gaze.

 

“You heard what I said. Rub that cute virgin pussy for me.” 

 

Now the girl starts to move. Her shaking hand moves to her tight pussy and pushes up the short blue skirt to reveal her thin black panties. Her small fingers rub over underwear and tease the sensitive region.

 

“Come on, make it a show. Go a little faster than that,” the voice commands again. The small hand goes a bit faster and the dark article of clothing gets damper. The other hand holding the skirt up grips it tightly while she closes her eyes. Her face flushes a furious red. 

 

The woman laughs, almost making the girl stop her obscene movements. “You think that’s faster. Put more speed into it. I know you can do it.”

 

The hand goes even faster still and pushes against the twitching, aching pussy. More wetness oozes from the black panties and the girl suppresses a moan of humiliation and pleasure.

 

“Cute. Now push one of those pretty little fingers in.” The girl stops and her hand goes to the band around her waist to push the clothes down off her small hips.

 

“Hey, I never said to take them off. Push a finger into that pussy through your wet panties you slut.” The woman’s glare puts another shiver into the girl's spine and she complies. 

 

Without any knowledge of sex or masturbation, the girl pushes a finger in through her wet panties. The feeling is weird to say the least and the girl can’t claim that she likes it yet. Nonetheless, she pushes the finger in and out to please the woman in front of her. To give more access for her hand, she starts to spread her legs. The pleasure starts to radiate from her body more and more with the single finger. When the woman commands for another finger to be added, she does so with great enthusiasm. The thrusts into her virgin pussy get deeper and wilder, successfully stretching the previously untouched part of her body. While the pleasure gets more and more intense, it fades a bit when the woman commands for all four of her fingers were to be used. After some time with the slowed down tempo for the fingers, her entire fist is ordered to be shoved inside her tight pussy. 

 

“I can’t, that’s… that’s too much,” she whines. Her eyes open to tiny slits to look at the woman for mercy. Her wet hand hangs by her side, limp.

 

“But that slutty hand of yours was supposed to stretch you, didn’t you do as I said.” The woman looks disdainfully at the girl who now begins to uncontrollably shake. Her legs are spread and the wetness from her panties has soaked her legs and begins to steadily drip to the ground.

 

“I did but-”

 

“Nevermind, I will do it for you.” The woman interrupts the girl's useless attempts for excuses. Her strides are long as she’s kneeling at the girls dripping pussy within moments. 

 

In even a less amount of time, she pushes the wet panties to the side, exposing the throbbing pussy and shoves her whole fist inside. Once her entire fist is buried in the wet heat, she pauses to listen to the girl’s scream of pain and protest. The girl's hands grip at the hair and pull at the strands for some kind of comfort. The woman was aware that her hand was much bigger than the girl’s and it was an uncomfortable stretch that she wasn’t prepared for.

 

Continuing and ignoring the shouting cries of the girl, her fist pushes on still. This earns more of a high pitched scream. The woman smiles and pulls her hand out. Before the girl can sigh at the emptiness, she pushes it in and keeps going till she fair in over her wrist. The painful thrusts, which feel more like punches to the virgin’s pussy, go faster and deeper with time it leaves. Little to no pleasure is given to the girl as she does her best to stand on her quivering, weak legs.

 

“Does that hurt you,” the woman mocks when she leaves her fist buried deep into the girl’s wet and throbbing heat. “But I thought you wanted this. Don’t you like it.” To elicit a response, the woman unclenched her fist. The girl shrieks and starts to shake her head mumbling incoherent words. To add to the humiliation, the woman stands just enough to be able to lick the tears which stream from the girl’s face. 

 

While her hand is outstretched, the woman moves her hand to feel the soft and squishy parts of girl that’s never been touched before. That fact that she’s the only one to do so for the girl, turns the woman more.

 

“Hmm, what’s this,” she mumbles when she pushes her fingers into the tiny womb. The girl’s mouth twitches open and something between a scream and a moan comes out. The woman pushes into the womb and against its fragile walls. To add onto the possible pleasure and pain, she can see the bulge and faint outline her hand has from the shirt that acts like a second skin for the girl.

 

“You like that, whore, so then what about this then.” The woman takes her other hand and pushes against the hand buried in the tight womb. Together they connect with only the girl’s pale flesh acting as a barrier. The girl moans and starts to pant heavily, almost losing her breath. Her body then tightens up and the woman relishes the feeling of the girl’s orgasm as she clenches over her hand. When she pulls out she smiles at the wetness from her cum all over her arm, the floor, and her panties -- which got caught in the mess as well. 

 

Taking few steps back, the woman admires her handiwork. The girl, unable to keep herself upright, falls to her knees on the ground panting heavily. Tears of relief and pleasure cascade down her face and drip down her chin. The woman laughs heartily again and looks at the face of stolen and ravaged innocence.

 

“Awe, now I know just what to do with the pretty little face like that.” The woman struts back over the girl while hiking up her dress over her large hips to reveal her pantyless pussy. While the girl was smooth, the woman was not. Dark curly hairs protrude into the girl’s face as the woman thrusts her pussy at her.

 

“I want you to suck on it with that whore mouth of yours,” she taunts. The girl opens her mouth reluctantly and starts to lick the tender flesh of the mature woman’s pussy. As her own, it leaked and dripped into her mouth. With both hands holding her ponytails in place, she couldn’t spit it out so she had to swallow it all. The woman moaned in pleasure at the suction and ground her face deeper into her large woman-pussy. 

 

“Come on, stick that tongue in there.” The girl does so and the woman pulls harder at the hair on either side of her head. To say that the girl wasn’t getting any pleasure from this as well was a lie. The girl lets out another moan which vibrates into the woman’s pussy. Having too much stimulation pushed the woman to the end and she came over the girl’s face. She pulls back the to look at the cum smeared look of shame. 

 

“Not too bad but you’ll learn.” The girl only blinks. The woman can see how half lidden her eyes were and was able to sense the oncoming sleep from the girl. To prevent any sense of tiredness from the girl, she forces her to stand by pulling her arms. 

 

She continues to pull on her arm until they reach a chair in a corner of the room. The chair was hidden by the shadows so the girl hadn’t seen much of it until now. Upon further inspection, her eyes grew wide and her body awoke with slight fear and hesitation with only the slightest hints of anticipation which she quickly discourages. The chair was wooden with leather straps for the neck, chest, wrists, and ankles. On the seat of the chair were two rather large penis-like objects sticking straight up, only a few inches away from each other.

 

Already know that the girl would never sit on the chair willingly, she violently pushes her down onto the stiff dildos. Her screams turn to moans as her tight pussy and ass are penetrated roughly. Once sitting down, the woman works at securing the straps at the wrists, ankles, neck and under the breasts. When she thought it was done, the woman ripped at the white button-up shirt and rids it of its clear buttons. Completely destroying the article of clothing. The exposed shirt reveals her tiny breasts free without a matching black bra. The woman pulls wires with two nipple clamps from the back of the chair and connects them to the bright pink buds. The girl squirms at the pinching feelings and tries her best to blink away the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. The finishing touch to it all was a leather gag with a bright red ball and a black cloth to cover her eyes.

 

The girl whines in complaint and moans in discomfort but then gives another shriek when the woman pulls a final switch hidden on the chair. The dildos sticking up her ass and pussy vibrate mercilessly, successfully raping her beyond her form of pleasure. Electrical currents are sent to her taut and exposed breasts. Furthering on to stimulate her poor pink buds. The woman doesn’t stick around to hear the girl moan and scream in pleasure as she reaches her climax multiple times around the foreign objects. Nor does she get to see her drool slip over the ball and down her chin only to drip on the breasts that have gained a cherry red look to the nipples. 


End file.
